


Misunderstood

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't mean it like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jstabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) Weekend Challenge Reward for [](http://jstabe.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jstabe.livejournal.com/)**jstabe**

“Look, if you don’t want us there that’s fine. It’s your life, it’s your house, and it’s definitely your loss.”

Steve tried to jump and stop Danny from leaving his office, but the fact that Danny hadn’t yelled, hadn’t gestured, had just been mostly polite before he turned to leave, those things registered in Steve’s mind and had him poleaxed for a moment too long. Danny was out of HQ before Steve could catch up.

“You don’t like Grace all of the sudden?” Chin asked they both watched the Camaro calmly leave the lot. Clearly Danny had run into him on the way to the car.

“I love Grace.” Steve was adamant and a bit broken. “I just...”

“You just what, Brah?” His voice was as tense as Danny’s a minute ago. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Grace either.

“I just...” Steve gestured emptily in the direction Danny had left. “I didn’t know they swapped weekends, and I just figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” He’d certainly gained Chin’s interest.

“That I wanted to spend time alone with Danny.” He sighed and listed to Chin’s rueful chuckle.

*~*~*

A few hours later, when he was sure the Williams’ had eaten and were probably settling down in front of the TV, Steve knocked on the front door.

The door opened and Danny’s look went from happy father joking with his daughter to defensive and angry.

Steve leaned in smiling at the little girl who meant the world to him. “Hey, Gracie. Can I borrow your father for a minute? I need to apologize to him.”

“You... What?” Danny was shocked but pushed Steve back out to porch and closed the door behind him, cutting off Grace’s laughter. “You’re actually going to apologize?” He crossed his arm over his chest, posture stiff, disbelieving.

“You misunderstood what I meant today. I’m sorry. I love Grace. I...” Steve leaned forward and kissed his partner.


End file.
